descendientes_disneyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dove Cameron
|edad = |estatura = |nacionalidad = Americana |origen = Seattle, Washington, U.S. |ocupación = Actriz y cantante |años_activos = 2012-Presente }} Chloe Celeste Hosterman, más conocida como Dove Cameron (nacida en , , , 15 de enero de 1996) es una actriz, cantante y compositora estadounidense, conocida por sus papeles en la serie de Disney Channel, Liv y Maddie y en las películas Cloud 9, Descendientes, Descendientes 2 y Descendientes 3. Primeros años Cameron nació en Seattle, Washington. Hija de Philip Alan Hosterman y Bonnie Wallace, que luego se divorciaron, y tiene una hermana mayor, Claire Hosterman. Ella fue criada en Bainbridge Island, Washington. Cuando era chica, ella iba al Sakai Intermediate School. A la edad de ocho años empezó a actuar en teatro comunitario, en el Bainbridge Performing Arts. Cuando Cameron tenía catorce años, su familia se mudó a Los Ángeles . Allí asistió a la Burbank High School y cantó al frente en el Campeonato Nacional de Espectáculos de Coros. Cameron es de ascendencia escocesa y francesa, y habla de forma fluida la lengua, después de haber pasado muchos años de su vida en Francia. Ella ha declarado que fue acosada en la escuela, a partir de quinto grado, hasta el final de la escuela secundaria. Independientemente de la presión en la escuela, se centró en sus sueños de convertirse en un éxito en el entretenimiento: "Me convertí en una apasionada de eso en actriz y cantante Estoy totalmente inmersa en mi misma." Su padre murió en 2011 cuando tenía 15 años de edad. Carrera 2013-2014: inicios y Liv and Maddie En 2012, Dove fue elegida para formar parte de una nueva serie de Disney Channel Bits and Pieces como Alanna. Poco tiempo después de haber grabado el episodio piloto, Bits and Pieces fue reconvertido en Liv and Maddie y Cameron protagonizó en un rol doble a Liv y Maddie Rooney. El pre-estreno de la serie fue el 19 de julio de 2013 y el estreno fue el 15 de septiembre. El 13 de enero de 2014, Disney Channel renovó a Liv and Maddie por una segunda temporada de 13 episodios que iba a estrenarse en el otoño de 2014. La cantidad de episodios de la segunda temporada fue posteriormente expandida a 24. La primera temporada terminó el 27 de julio de 2014 y la segunda empezó el 21 de septiembre de ese mismo año. El episodio piloto tuvo 5,8 puntos de rating y fue el episodio más visto por los televidentes en dos años y medio, desde el 7 de noviembre de 2010 con Shake It Up. El 27 de agosto de 2013, Cameron lanzó una versión de cover of «On Top of the World» de Imagine Dragons como sencillo promocional. Su cover se posicionó en el puesto 17 de la lista Kid Digital Songs de Billboard, manteniéndose durante tres semanas en dicha lista. El 15 de octubre de 2013, fue lanzado «Better In Stereo» como sencillo de Walt Disney Records. «Better In Stereo» hizo su debut en la lista Kid Digital Songs de Billboard, posicionándose en el puesto 21 antes de posicionarse en el número 1, convirtiéndose en el primer éxito de Cameron. En febrero de 2014, Cameron confirmó los reportes de que había comenzado a grabar su primer álbum de estudio. Sin embargo, no hubo ningún anuncio oficial sobre si lo grabará mediante una discográfica o de forma independiente. El siguiente sencillo de Dove, «Count Me In», fue lanzado el 3 de junio de 2014. La canción se posicionó en el número 1 de la lista Digital Songs chart de Billboard Kids. 2015-presente: éxito con Liv and Maddie, Descendants, The Girl and the Dreamcatcher y más Cameron tuvo un papel importante en su primer película no Disney Barely Lethal, lanzada en los cines por A24 Films en 2015. Dove obtuvo un mayor éxito en la película televisiva y evento televisivo infantil importante de 2015, Descendants. La película se estrenó el 8 de agosto de 2015 y fue visto por 6,6 millones de espectadores. El éxito de la película fue conducente que Disney ordenó una secuela de la película, que será transmitido en 2017. Dove obtuvo sus primeras dos canciones ubicadas en la lista Billboard Hot 100: "Rotten to the Core" (interpretada junto a Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart y Sofia Carson) en el número 38 y «If Only» (interpretada únicamente por Dove) en el puesto 94. El soundtrack de la película se posicionó en el alcanzó la cima de la tabla del Billboard 200, convirtiéndose en el primer soundtrack de una película de Disney Channel en hacerlo desde el de High School Musical 2. En 2015, Cameron y Ryan McCartan lanzaron una banda llamada The Girl and the Dreamcatcher. El 1 de octubre de 2015, lanzaron su primer video musical, de la canción «Written in the Stars». La banda lanzó su segundo sencillo, «Glowing in the Dark» el 29 de enero de 2016, que hizo bastante mejor. La tercera canción del grupo, una reedición única de una canción que cantaron anteriormente en Youtube, «Someone You Like», publicado el 8 de abril de 2016. Y su cuarto single es la canción «Make You Stay» canción que fue subida el 16 de junio del 2016 en su nuevo canal de Youtube, que esta vez si está registrado en VEVO. Como parte de la franquicia de Descendants, Dove lanzo un cover de una exitosa canción de Christina Aguilera, "Genie in a Bottle". El video musical fue estrenado en Disney Channel el 18 de marzo de 2016. Desde ese entonces, el video recibió 22 millones de visitas en menos de un mes. En octubre de 2016, como resultado de la ruptura de Dove y Ryan, el dúo musical se disolvió. Vida personal Cameron empezó a salir con el actor, cantante y compositor Ryan McCartan en 2013. Ambos anunciaron su compromiso el 14 de abril de 2016. Seis meses después, el 5 de octubre de 2016, Ryan McCartan anunció que Dove no deseaba continuar con la relación. Dove Cameron y Thomas Doherty, su actual novio, comenzaron su relación poco después de su ruptura con McCartan. Categoría:Actrices Categoría:Elenco